Saturday Night
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: JONAS! This is the sequel to "Happy Birthday Joe!" This one is more about Nick and Macy's relationship that was breifly mentioned in the first one. Read"Happy Birthday Joe!"first for full effect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So, this is my sequel to "Happy Birthday Joe!" This one is more about Nick and Macy, because I love them! LOL anyway. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own JONAS..._THEN_ I woke up!**

Macy Misa walked into the halls of her school with one thing on her mind. She had to find Joe Lucas. It had been three months since Joe's birthday party and her and the middle Lucas brother had been best friends ever since. Sure, that day there were a few…incidents that no one dared to bring up, mostly because there was no need. The group referred to the happenings of that day as "The Dark Ages" (a name Kevin came up with) and therefore did not feel the need to bring up such a horrible time. But, that day did start the beginnings of an epic Macy Misa and Joe Lucas friendship and neither one of them regret for a second. Except for now, when the young brunette felt the need to kill a certain rock star. She was walking briskly down the halls, looking furiously for the boy when she spotted him at his locker, putting his books away.

"Joseph Lucas!" She stated loudly and began marching toward him. Just then, the young man froze. He knew why his best friend was angry with him but, being the charmer he naturally is, he decided to play dumb and innocent.

"Hello there, my dear Macy! How are you this fine morning?" He said smoothly. He asked himself if maybe he was laying it on a little thick but, then decided it is better to go over the top then to under achieve.

Unfortunately for him, Macy wasn't having it.

"Oh you know very well how I am Joe Lucas." She said firmly. Macy sighed but, kept the stern look on her face. " Let me tell you a little story okay? Josephine goes to her friend Mark's house and asks him to help her with her American History questions that were due the next day. Mark, being a good, caring person, agrees. But, after 20 minutes, Josephine starts getting restless and begins repeatedly asking Mark to just give her the answers she needs. Of course, Mark says 'no' but, that wasn't good enough for Josephine because when Mark got up to go to the bathroom, Josephine stole Mark's answers and ran from his house like a little girl. Hmmm. Any of that sound familiar to you, Joe?" By this time Macy had her arms crossed, was tapping her foot, and was giving him a death glare that, try as he might, he just couldn't ignore.

"Mace…" He began "…I'm Sor…wait, am I supposed to be a _girl _in this scenario?" He asked, appalled.

Macy smacked him on the shoulder. "Joe! You _stole_ my homework! That is low Joseph. Just low." She ended with a hint of disgust in her voice.

He looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Aw, Mace, come on. Don't be like that. Look, I am sorry. But, I just wasn't getting it and I needed the answers. Please, please, please forgive me." By this time he had lowered himself to her eye level and he was looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

After a few moments of her glaring at him, her expression softened. She sighed "Fine, but, if you EVER take anything from me again, and I mean _ANYTHING_, it WILL be the last thing you ever do. Understand?" She asked pointing her finger at him and snatching back her stolen homework from his hand and shoving it in her binder.

He smiled and pulled her into a big hug. "You're the best Mace!" He said as he released the girl.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!" She said coolly.

"What shouldn't Joe forget?" Stella asked as she walked up with Kevin and Nick. Macy gave Joe a pointed look. She was clearly telling Joe with her eyes to confess what he did to the rest of the group. Joe mumbled "nothing" and adverted his eyes from Macy's and, when Macy saw he wasn't going to give in, she took a golden opportunity.

"Well." She began a little loudly, getting everyone's attention especially Joe's. "I was just reminding Joe here that he had promised me that he would buy me dinner this Saturday night. Ladies choice, of course and then afterwards, he promised he would take me to see any movie I wanted, popcorn, candy and beverages provided, all on him, just because I helped him with a little homework. Isn't he just the sweetest?" Macy ended with a sweet but, slightly conniving smile.

Joe was shaking his head as Kevin was nodding in agreement, Stella was looking a bit Jealous and Nick face had hardened. But, Macy was ignoring all of this and just smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Well, I really gotta get to class. See ya." And with that, the perky brunette rushed away before Joe could deny her request in front of everyone.

"Well, Joe." Stella began. "I hope you and Macy have fun. I mean, Saturday is usually_ our_ night to hang but, whatever, let's mix it up I guess." She ended with a mixture of hurt and hardness in her voice.

"Stella, It's not like that with Macy. Her and I are friends. Just friends. I….I mean…You and I are just friends too but,…um..you know, there is nothing going on…like that, between us. Me and Macy I mean. I mean, us too, of course but um…yeah." Joe finished lamely.

Stella smiled at him "I…I know what you mean Joe. It's okay. You are just doing a nice thing for Mace. Because you're friends…"

Kevin looked at the exchange and decided to cut in to avoid anymore weirdness.

"So, Joe? Is this Saturday night party exclusively for you and Macy or are the rest of us allowed to join in on the festivities?" Kevin asked his younger brother.

"Oh, of course everyone can come. I am sure Macy will be more than thrilled to make it a group thing. I just have to pay for hers because of, you know, our deal and all." Joe said.

Nick, who looked like he had finally broken out of his hardened look spoke up "Well, you know Joe, instead of just Macy; you can make all of us happy and put the whole group on your ticket." Nick said to his brother playfully.

Joe didn't miss a beat "Now Nicholas, it is my job as the older brother to teach you responsibility and you are never going to learn anything if I pay your way all time. You need to prepare for the future. Now, I will pay for my dear friend Stella but, alas, you and Kevin are on your own." Joe ended his motivational speech .

"Prepare for the future? Please. Nick has been preparing for his future since he was two." Stella said with a small laugh just as the first bell rang.

The group shut their lockers and started with the goodbyes.

"So, we are on for Saturday, Nick would you tell Macy the plan since you see her first?" Kevin called down the hall to his retreating brother.

"Sure" Nick half mumbled back and he waved his hand half heartedly in the air to show Kevin he had heard him but, he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on Saturday already.

**Soooo, What did you think? Let me know! Don't worry, more to come!**

**Love always,**

**~Riah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Here it is, the second and last chapter. I hope you like it. And, thank you for the awsome reviews. They make me smile insode and out :)**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner**

(Friday Afternoon)

Macy was putting her books away in her locker after school when she felt a presence beside her.

"What do you want Joe?" The girl asked without taking her focus away from her locker.

"Macy, maybe I just missed you. You are one of my favorite people on the whole entire planet you know." Joe said sweetly.

"Uh huh, whatever, just tell me what's on your mind." Macy closed her locker and turned to face him.

Joe smiled." Okay, well, we both know that I know that you happen to have a crush on a certain brother of mine AND before you protest don't even bother denying it because you already admitted it to me. AND, as you know I promised to stay out of the matter but, there is something important I have to tell you relating to that subject."

Macy got a semi-frustrated look on her face. "You couldn't have just said 'Mace, I gotta tell you something.'?"

"Well, fine then. If you don't wanna know…" Joe turned around and started walking away. He smiled when he felt small hands grab his arm and pull slightly.

"No, I do want to know. Please tell me Joe." Macy pleaded.

Joe laughed." Okay" Joe looked around slightly to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. "Rumor has it that this weekend it the weekend that Nick is finally going to man up and ask you out!"

Macy's smile faded " Oh Joe. Please. You have been trying to tell me for months that Nick has a crush on me and I have to say that I have seen absolutely no evidence of it. I mean, sometimes I feel like the boy is avoiding me like the plague. And let me ask you a question; Where did this 'rumor' start, hmm?" she stood in front of him and locked her eyes with his.

"Well, it is not so much a rumor as it is my excellent observation skills." He said with a wink and pushed past her slightly to continue to the doors.

"HA! Exactly what I thought!" She said knowingly as she followed him out the doors.

(Saturday Morning)

Nick Lucas was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling above his bed. He was strumming his guitar but, it was absentmindedly. He was really thinking about Macy. The same Macy who had been spending a lot of time over at the firehouse since her and his brother had gotten to be such good friends. Nick had gotten to see her almost every day since Joe's birthday and, it is not like he was complaining. She was a good sight to look at. She was so smart, and funny, and caring and incredibly gorgeous. He was so invested in thinking about the brunette beauty, that he did not notice the blond one until she managed to sneak in and interrupt his thoughts by hitting his head with a pillow.

"AH! Stella! Was that completely necessary?" Nick half-yelled rubbing his head a little.

She only smiled "Aww, come on, it didn't hurt. So, what were you thinking about anyway?"

Nick was quick to respond. As if this scenario had been practiced before "What are you talking about Stella? I was thinking about music…because I was playing the guitar. That is what usually happens when I play a musical instrument…I think about music" He ended quietly.

"Yeah. Uh huh. That may have worked on Kevin and Joe but, that is only because they are male. They wouldn't notice a 'matter of the heart' even if it was spelled out in their Crunchy Cats cereal." She gave a little laugh at her own joke.

"Matter of the heart?" Nick asked going back to his guitar and playing it again.

"Yes!" Stella yelled " 'Matter of the Heart' as in you and I both know who is the matter in your heart Nick Lucas. Come on, we all know you are in love with Macy!"

This time, Nick stopped playing for good and gently set the guitar down on his bed.

"Okay, first of all I am not 'in love' with Macy…I just…I just…"Nick stopped to think of a good explanation but, nothing came to mind so he continued "And second of all, you and Joe need to stay out of everyone else's love life and focus on your own."

Stella sat down on his bed while thinking about his comment when a smile slowly grew on her face. "So, you admit there is a love life, eh?"

"Oh, for the love of mike! Stella, please." Nick sighed and sat down next to her. "Okay, I am going to be serious with you."

"Aren't you always serious with everyone?"

"Not the point! Listen Stellz. You are right, I do really like Macy. A lot. I think she is…just…wow. And, I know all of you know too so, please let me finish before you start smiling like that. I do like her but, I need to ask her out on my own. I really don't want everybody's input on our relationship when we don't even have one. And besides, I don't even know if she is at all interested in me…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Stella stood and shouted, interrupting the boy. "She is SO into you it's not even funny. You seriously can't tell me you don't see the way she looks at you or the way Joe makes all those jokes about you two, it is because he KNOWS she has a crush on you the size Neptune!"

"Well, how come she has never told me?" Nick stood as well, trying to hide how excited he actually was.

Stella let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Because, she is the _girl . _She shouldn't have to. You should make the first move. So, that being said; I am challenging you Nick Lucas."

"You're_ challenging_ me? What does that even mean?"

"I want you to ask Macy out before tonight is over. It is perfect. It is going to be all of us so, just get some alone time with her and do it already!" The Blond said excitedly.

Nick looked at her in the eyes. "Stella, didn't I just talk about doing things on my own time? Come on, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am! I would not want to be the one to tell your brothers that you failed at a challenge _I_ gave you. Or maybe I would." She laughed a little but then her smile faded as she continued" Come on, you guys would be amazing together. And don't you want all of that amazingness to start as soon as possible?" She looked at him seriously.

Nick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you're right but, I am just kinda…scared, you know?"

Stella smiled at the younger boy. "Good. It means you really like her."

A few moments passed before Stella spoke again. "Well, I am going to leave and let you plan for tonight. Bye Nick!" She waved before making her exit down the middle of the three poles, leaving a very confused, and slightly frustrated Nick behind.

(Saturday Night)

So far, things were not exactly going as planned for Nick. At the restaurant, Stella made certain that Nick sat next to Macy. He was so nervous he hardly talked to her, and when he did, it was only to apologize a hundred times for knocking over a full water glass on her dress. Yeah, he got mocked the rest of the night for that one. Then, at the movie he had a second chance but, blew it again. Apparently, you shouldn't try and talk to someone in a movie theater because if you get shushed too many times, management comes in and kicks you out. So, Nick had to wait in the lobby while his friends finished up the movie without him.

"Well" Kevin began as he pulled the car into the garage of the firehouse" Tonight was fun, even with the few minor setbacks." Kevin, Joe and Stella looked at Nick in the passenger seat and he just shrugged. Macy seemed to not notice the whole exchange.

She was looking at her cell phone when she suddenly exclaimed" Oh no! It is 11:45 and I promised my mom I would be home by midnight. Stella, I know you wanted to stay but, do you think you could give me a ride home real fast?" the girl said hurriedly.

Stella yawned " Oh Mace, I don't know. I am really beat. I might just crash here tonight if it okay with your guys' mom." She looked at Joe, who nodded.

"Well, I would be more then…Ow!" Kevin's offer was soon interrupted by Stella's heel in his foot. "Actually, yeah, I'm tired too." The eldest brother said quickly and under his breath.

Stella smiled "Hey! Macy's house is only a ten minute walk away. Nick, could you just walk Macy home really fast?"

Nick looked up at the sound of his name to see Stella and Joe staring at him pointedly. "Oh, um yeah. Of course, Mace. If you don't mind walking that is."

Macy smiled a little "No, not at all but, we better go fast or else I am not gonna make it."

The girl said goodbye to the trio staying behind and the two youngest teenagers set out as the three oldest were watching from window.

A few minutes went by and the two did not speak a word until Nick noticed Macy rubbing her bare arms a little. So, he shrugged off his black jacket and handed it to her.

"Here Mace. You know Joe, Stella, and Kevin would never for forgive me if you caught a cold under my watch."

She took it and laughed "Thanks. Yeah, I know. After the way they teased you tonight, I wouldn't want to go back home if I were you." The girl said playfully.

"Yeah, well, not my finest night." He said quietly as the two feel back into silence.

He was thinking to himself about the events of the day when he suddenly remembered something important.

"Macy? What time is it?" He asked.

She pulled out her phone again and looked. "It is 11:58. Don't worry though, my house is right there." She said pointing to the house three houses down.

He nodded and decided to it was now or never. He mustered up all the courage he could an decided to just go for it.

"Well, this is it." Macy began gesturing to the house and stopping. She turned to face him. "Thanks again Nick for…"

"Macy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked breathlessly and a little too quickly.

"Wh-What?" Macy asked stunned. She was not sure if she had heard him right.

He looked her in the eyes and took her hands into his. "Macy, I know this is kinda coming out of nowhere, especially because I made a total fool of myself tonight but, I like you, a lot and I tol Stella and myself that tonight was the night I was going to ask you and then everything went wrong and now the night is almost over and...and... Macy Misa, Please be my girlfriend." He softened his voice and looked at her expectantly.

She stood there without saying anything for a few moments but, that didn't last long. A huge smile suddenly took over her face as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed into his neck and said "Thank God, if Joe had to be right one time in his life, it was this time."

Nick laughed too as he put her down and continued to hold on to her hand as he walked her to her front door.

"So, I take this as a 'yes' then to the girlfriend question." He said smugly.

She smacked him lightly on the arm "Yes, you dork. What took you so long?"

He smiled down at her as he reached her front porch. "I don't know. I guess I am not as smart as I thought I was."

"Oh, well, I guess we are just going to have to work on that then." She took off his jacket and handed it back to his but he refused it.

"No. Keep it. At least until tomorrow when I pick you up for our first proper date."

She smiled "Haha, okay then. Well, I guess this is the part where I have to say goodnight. It is already passed my curfew by two minutes. I am surprised my mom is not out here yet waking up the neighborhood." she said with a small laugh.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Mace."

"Goodnight Nick."

He released her and she slid her key into the lock of her front door as he retreated back down her front walk. He stopped at the sidewalk to watch her go in safely and as soon as she closed her front door he started back home.

He was thinking about what a great night Saturday night it had turned out to be. But, then he started thinking about what an even better night Sunday night was going to be.

**Well, there you have it. I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason but, I think I like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Love to you all!**

**~Riah**


End file.
